


Colour Calling

by WerepuppyBlack



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Gen, possible multi season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Rangers can feel the call of their colours. Can a non-Ranger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour Calling

"Spike! Dinner!" Bulk called through from the kitchen, as he finished dishing out the meal on to two plates. He was glad he had managed to pick up some cookery skills through running Bulkmiers, because no matter how lax Skull was as a parent, he knew his buddy would have problems with his kid getting takeout every night. Speaking of the young Skullovitch...  
  
"Spike, I said dinner!" Bulk called again, irritation creeping into his tone. Still nothing from the kid. He frowned, ususally if it took a second call, Spike ran - Bulk had a 'two calls or its gone' set-up - by past experience, he would usually be sitting here. Quickly placing the plates back into the oven to keep them warm, Bulk decided to go and see what was keeping Spike.  
  
The door to Spike's room was much like Skull's had been back in the day; covered in stickers and other things, including a licence plate bearing what looked like his name ('5P1K3'). Bulk knocked and opened the door. The room was a mess, dirty clothing, videos games, and comics littering the floor. The walls were covered in posters - a Forever Yellow tour poster, signed by Tanya Park and Kira Ford, took pride of place in a surprisingly clean frame; and pictures ranging from a summer spent at one of the McKnight training schools, to a surprisingly colourful beach party - even if people did seem to group together in their colours.   
  
Spike was over at the window, squinting through a telescope which was pointed at the darkening night sky. "Spike? I called on you for dinner," Bulk said, picking his way carefully through the mess on the floor - why couldn't he at least put the games back in their cases.   
  
"Huh?" Spike looked up from the telescope, turning round. "Oh, sorry Uncle Bulk, I just wanted to check it out; Aquitar is meant to be really visible tonight," he offered as an explanation. "See, you can sort of see it without the telescope, but it's like, so brighter with it," he gestured for Bulk to come see. Bulk humoured the kid, leaning down to look.   
  
"Well, that's great Spike, but you need to eat, so come on." 

* * *

They put the television on while they ate; mostly to catch the news. There had been another Nighlok attack, but thankfully the Power Rangers had gotten there before anything too serious could happen - the injured bystanders were being treated by the finist medics around, and there was mention of a strong consideration to call in the Silver Guardians to provide a back-up system to give the Rangers support during a battle, or at least to help keep civillians out of the way. Spike ate, his eyes fixed to the screen, watching the Ranger battle intently.   
  
Then came the question that made Bulk hate switching on the news.   
  
“Uncle Bulk?” Spike said, trying his best to sound causual. “Do you think if they knew, they'd let me fight with them?” Bulk didn't answer, raising the remote to switch off the television, then directing his attention back down to his dinner. He hated this question. “I mean, my mom was...”  
  
“Your mom wouldn't want you fighting these monsters, Spike,” Bulk said. Spike opened his mouth. “Neither would your Dad, or any of your Aunts or Uncles,” he added quickly, knowing Spike's arguments well enough by now.   
  
“So why do they make me have all this training then?” Spike snapped, throwing his chair back. “What's the point of me training if I'm not allowed to actually fight?” he stormed from the kitchen. Bulk sighed, shoving the plate back, and rubbing at his tired eyes with one hand.   
  
 He hated putting on the news. 

* * *

Spike slammed the door closed, hearing a poster fall down due to the force. Good, let it fall. He didn't care. Let everything fall. He stood for a moment, before making his way back over to the telescope he'd left set up. It had been a gift from his Uncle Billy – he had a lot of Uncles – on one of his rare trips home. He had shown Spike how to set it up properly, and given him the coordinates for Aquitar and Mirinoi. He wished he could talk to Uncle Billy, he always made the most sense.  
  
He sat down beside the telescope, pushing it so it turned slightly. He didn't mean to snap at Uncle Bulk, but he just didn't get it. He wasn't asking to become a Ranger, it was just that something inside of him reacted when he saw the monsters. There was a pull, like he had to go over and fight. He felt it when the Rangers showed up; he was one of them, even if he wasn't in a colour, he knew he was.   
  
But no one would let him prove it.


End file.
